


Leather

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad needs a keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killerweasel).



> Written by request.

See, this is why Chris doesn't get involved in Jensen's personal life, because Jensen's personal life involves Jared, and Jared's personal life involves Chad, and Chad is a fuckin' train wreck even on a good day. And this right here? This is _not_ a good day.

"Boy, you need a fuckin' keeper," Chris says, and Chad flips him off, doesn't even bother looking up. He's scribbling something on a napkin, shaved head bent low, shirt riding up in the back. Chris can see the rounded bumps of his spine and the pale hollow of his lower back, the yellowed edges of an old bruise sliding over his hip. "No joke, brother."

"Yeah, no shit," he says, and then, "Hey, you lookin' for work?"

Chris leans in close, runs his finger under the thin line of Chad's stupid necklace, macramé or some shit, Chris thinks his sister made one just like it when they were kids. Chad says, "What the fuck?" and tenses right up when Chris doesn't answer. He doesn't move though, doesn't pull away, and Chris twists his finger, pulls the necklace back and forth, back and forth. The nape of Chad's neck flushes warm pink, and his breath catches in his throat, and Chris thinks it's the hottest fuckin' thing he's seen in way too long.

"Relax," he says, breath ghosting over Chad's skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Chad lifts his chin just enough to pull the necklace tighter, and Chris thinks about running his tongue over the mark this is going to leave, thinks about the way it'll taste, hot red and fiery, and the way it'll taste later, after Chris has had it covered in leather for a few days, Chad's sweat soaking through.

"You takin' me home?" Chad asks, so quiet Chris almost doesn't hear him. Chris feels him swallow, though, shifts a little just to thumb the hollow of Chad's throat. Chad licks his lips, takes Chris's free hand and presses it against his fly. He's not hard, not yet, but his dick jumps under Chris's palm, moves into the heat of it, into the pressure, and Chad grins up at him like this is the best idea in the world.

God knows it ain't that, but Chris doesn't say anything, just tugs at Chad's necklace again and smiles real slow, because, hell yeah he's takin' Chad home now, no question about that, no question at all.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
